The present invention concerns an electronic timepiece capable of delivering an acoustic signal to signalize that the timepiece is in a well determined state of working mode. The invention applies more particularly to timepieces with a digital display for indicating the time and the date, the same digital display being used to indicate the time of alarm. Moreover, the timepiece comprises also an analog display of the time which is independent of the digital display and of the time of alarm. In such a timepiece, it is necessary to be able to make a correction of the time or of the date in the watch correcting mode as well as a correction of the time of alarm in the alarm correcting mode. In order to avoid any confusion for the user of the timepiece, it is necessary that he could easily distinguish in which correcting mode his timepiece is set. Therefore, an indication must be given to the user to allow him to know if the timpiece is set in the watch correcting mode or in the alarm correcting mode.
Generally speaking, the distinction between the different modes is done by a visual indication on the display unit. However, it could happen, as in the timepiece of the example which will be discussed further on, that such an indication is not always possible, e.g. because all elements of the display are already used for the display of other indications. It is then necessary to find an other solution which does not utilize the display unit.